


【德哈】Call You Mine

by Akiiika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiiika/pseuds/Akiiika
Summary: NC-18‼️‼️‼️占有欲德x双性哈一只纯洁无辜，诱人的双性哈，和他喜欢使坏的男友德，**的日常，各种姿势和玩法*他，在他**之后，故意欺负他，又强行让他**，导致他***，哭着求他**，最后*了个爽
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	【德哈】Call You Mine

哈利正半躺在沙发上翻看一本书。

德拉科刚洗完澡出来，站立在门廊口观察他认真阅读逐行逐句的模样，一边慢慢地用毛巾擦干头发。

他走近沙发，像猫一样慢慢爬到哈利上方。  
等哈利发觉时，自己已经完全笼罩在金发少年的臂弯中，双手撑在哈利脑袋两侧，阴影投上书页。

“啊、你要干嘛？”哈利抬头，眼睛睁得大大的，放下书本在胸口，好奇地询问德拉科。

德拉科吻上那微张的嘴唇。

不等身下人的拒绝，就灵活地将手伸进T恤的下摆，轻擦过哈利柔软的小腹，摸上他微微起伏的胸口，揉捏着本来就肉少的可怜的胸部。

哈利虽然不是女孩子，捏起来也不赖，况且肤白又光滑。这么想着的德拉科掀起哈利的衣服，二话不说就对着他粉嫩的乳尖舔了上去。

胸前传来一丝丝像电流般的酥麻感，哈利被刺激的一阵扭动，书也掉落在地板上。

他的双腿夹住德拉科的腰侧，殊不知下身隔着衣物紧贴住德拉科已经硬起来的地方，挣扎带来的磨蹭，更像在勾引。哈利动弹不得，只能低头看着德拉科的动作。

德拉科伸出殷红的舌尖又是舔弄又是吮吸着乳尖，偶尔轻咬几下。有些散乱的浅金头发挠得哈利感觉皮肤痒痒的，灰色的眼睛抬起观察着哈利的表情，那眼神像是要把他吃抹干净一般，视觉还是身体上的冲击让哈利涨红了脸。

——————

救世主此刻，跪在他胯前，那张唇红齿白的嘴现在正插着根阴茎，清澈的绿眸有些可怜地从这个角度看抬眼与德拉科进行眼神接触，眼角湿润。嘴唇吸着龟头发出滋滋的水声，像吃什么美食一样乖巧。软糯的舌头舔弄柱身，时不时来几个笨拙的深喉，都是德拉科之前手把手教给他的。

以前还会不舒服，习惯后甚至光被捅上面的嘴都会感觉刺激。哈利下身不自觉中已经翘起，甚至忍不住一只手伸下去抚慰立起的前端，并顺着快感把阴茎吞得更深。

德拉科低头目不转睛地盯着为他服务的哈利，表情虽然平静，白皙的脸上也只浮现一丝情欲的红晕，可下面已经硬的不行了。

他松开原先插在哈利黑发间的五指，逐渐向他的脸颊移去，拇指摩挲过他红润的嘴唇，手指挑逗地伸进湿润的口腔并让他更张大嘴巴，然后把性器缓缓退了出来。

硬挺的肉棒高昂在空气中，上面的唾液和分泌的液体滴落到地板上，拉出一条条的银丝。哈利见状倾身上前，伸出舌头乖巧地舔舐柱身，帮德拉科舔干净。

那动作和表情，和平常观察哈利舔融化的棒冰时简直一个样，不浪费一滴，色情至极。德拉科想。

德拉科瞥见哈利的内裤支起的小帐篷，直接把裆部的布料拉向一边，摸上他腿间的那条肉缝，发现哈利下面早就湿成了一片。

“你怎么光是吃我的鸡巴就这么想要啊？”  
德拉科故意这么说，嗤笑了一下，脸上带着戏虐的笑容。

他手上也不停歇地玩弄，淫水流淌上分开两朵花瓣的手指，又被涂抹回阴蒂上。他揉了揉，随后猛的将两根手指一起插进去。哈利顿时喘气出声，抓紧了德拉科背后的衣服。

紧致的肉道蠕动着，似乎想将手指挤出体外。湿润热情地吸住手指。不等哈利适应，德拉科又塞进了一根手指。

他弯曲指节，抠挖柔软的内壁，寻找那个让哈利不断流水和眼神迷离的点。哈利情不自禁地更加张开双腿，承受德拉科手指的探索。  
下面水越来越多时，德拉科将手指全部抽离。

他从沙发上起身，走向一边。

“自己上来骑。”德拉科语罢坐到了一旁的单人沙发上，双手自然摆放在沙发两侧，好像无事发生一般，盯着哈利。

突然终止的性爱让房间里的气氛也变得暧昧，空气中充斥着快饱和的荷尔蒙。

哈利呆愣在原地望着德拉科，羞涩的视线掠过他瘦长不失结实的身躯，紧致的腹肌，大字敞开双腿……他移开视线低顺着眼，耳朵逐渐染上红色，垂下眼咬了咬唇，最终还是走向他。

他扶住德拉科的肩膀，努力张开腿。一只手握住戳蹭着大腿内侧的大家伙，对准花穴，缓缓地推入。嚣张的火热挤开小穴内壁的褶皱，直直捣向深处。

小穴被大尺寸的肉棒撑满。等到自己完全适应，哈利开始小幅度前后摆动臀部。  
坚挺的肉棍深陷在湿热的窄穴中，随着他的动作挤压刺激内壁，龟头碾过敏感点，销魂的酥麻感从小腹深处蔓延至全身。

快感让他渐入佳境，加快了扭动的速度。  
哈利的眼睛微闭，嘴里不断哼哼，翘起的粉嫩前端也随动作贴上德拉科的精瘦的腹肌，不断磨蹭，留下一片水渍。

德拉科视线向上，饶有趣味地盯着哈利自我陶醉的样子，原本放在沙发上的手开始动作，掐上了他的纤腰。骨节分明的手施力紧握住哈利的腰侧，胯下由下至上地大力顶弄。

柔嫩的小穴被持续无情玩弄，淫水都顺着大腿内侧淌了下来，溅湿了沙发。  
哈利搂紧了身前的男人，嘴里叫着他的名字，任由被晃动，快感吞没了他的理智。

突然猝然紧缩的穴道让德拉科措手不及，理智尽失。于是狠狠地抽插了起来，一下比一下快，力道像要把人操坏一样。  
他满脑子都是这个令人窒息的小洞。牢牢地吸住他，翕动收缩。

德拉科一声闷哼，插顶到穴道的最深处，满满地射在里面。

经受一番猛操的哈利当然也没好过，浑身发软的他被德拉科的阴茎牢牢的固定住，手臂攀上德拉科的脖颈，呻吟声断断续续，饥渴的甬道被反复强硬填满刺激得他浑身颤抖。  
德拉科粗野的动作将他带上了高潮，内壁不住痉挛，前端射出的液体弄脏了两人的腹部。

哈利不停淫叫着，伸出红艳的舌头，嘴巴索吻似的一直张开，津液也不受控制淌到了下巴。嘴里哭着说的话也被德拉科的强吻堵了回去，舌头霸道地在他口腔内肆虐，吮吸他的柔软的唇瓣。

哈利可怜兮兮地倚在德拉科的肩头，处于高潮余韵中，黑色卷发也被打湿了，乖顺地贴在耳边。汗涔涔的背脊线条性感，随着剧烈的喘息一起一伏。

德拉科抱起哈利把他放回沙发上，伸手掐上他的一条大腿，手指陷在软肉里。仗着哈利韧性好甚至要将腿压到他肩膀，只为了让哈利的私处完全暴露在自己视线里。

德拉科垂着视线，一言不发，目不转睛地盯着下面将阴茎慢慢退了出来，哈利似乎因为他的声音发出一点哼哼，但很轻微。

性器还硬着，他的视线聚集在那个被他欺负到泛红的小洞，腿根和洞口被透明液体打湿，一片狼藉。还色情地挂着白乎乎的刚射出来的东西，从穴中汩汩流出。

德拉科直勾勾地盯着吞吐着自己精液的小穴，鬼迷心窍地又将两根手指冷不丁地插了进去。

“啊！Draco，等、…啊………”

哈利几乎是立刻又把头抬了起来，羞红了脸，难以置信地望着德拉科手上的动作。他拼命扭动腰肢想要摆脱，却被固定的死死的。

不顾哈利的挣扎，德拉科变本加厉地模仿刚才做爱的频率手指在小穴里抽插起来，紧湿的穴肉缠上他的手指，贪婪地吸纳带出许多淫液。

哈利嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来，言语中还混杂着几个不要不行了之类的词。

“啊……Draco，快停下…………呜！”

哈利的声音带上了哭腔，恳求着德拉科快点停止手上的行为。刚经历过高潮的穴道现在颤抖着十分敏感，一旦被德拉科这么玩弄感觉像浑身触电一样。

“为什么啊？我在帮你把精液挖出来啊。”

Draco坏心眼地说道，眨了眨眼睛，脸上还一副装无辜的样子。

哈利脸上布满高潮后的潮红，无力的望着眼前人的这副耍无赖的样子。伸手颤抖着想要制止般搭在德拉科的手腕上，却没有力气将它挪开。

“这样的话，又会、……嗯……！！”

随着德拉科手指不停息的动作，哈利说话的尾音都甜腻了起来，混杂着娇吟。

“又会什么？” 

德拉科故意追问他，频率不变抽插着，留在外面的手指还抚摸上他早就湿透的阴户，修长的指尖划着圈圈挑逗。

哈利忍住尖叫的冲动，使劲摇着头。

德拉科可不管这些，根本不会停下。

身下人受不了这般双重刺激，有技巧的撩拨让他又感觉要高潮却缺一点力度，燥热至极。

哈利神智不清地把手握上德拉科的性器，磨蹭着那里，想要快点解脱，也不顾羞耻心了地开口。

“快点……再操我。”

“哈？你可真骚。”德拉科语气嘲弄，他挑起一边眉毛，对哈利这番难得主动的邀请喜不自胜，“这可是你说的。”

哈利不吭声，此刻也顾不上其他了，反复的撩拨让他的理智都飞到渺茫的天际。  
他抿着嘴唇，长长的睫毛也颤抖着，到了快崩溃的边缘。

德拉科见状俯身压住哈利，在他耳边低语，“说你是骚货，我就操你。”

他作出最后的妥协，又或者说是借机调教。  
手指的动作缓了一点，慢慢抠弄着哈利内壁敏感的地方。

“我是骚货，我是你的骚货……！”

被压制敏感点的哈利哽咽出声，肉穴饥渴地吞下德拉科修长的手指。他无暇思考，只想快点解脱，甚至自己挪动下身抽插起来。

随着德拉科突然抽走手指，哈利啊了一声。

正当他对快感的消失而发着愣时，德拉科粗鲁地将他翻过身，对准淫荡的穴口，毫无预警地一插到底。

瞬间被填满的满足感，让哈利几近尖叫出来。  
完全湿润的小穴已经不需要任何适应，只期待着被肆意侵犯，渴求的内壁立刻吸附上了入侵者。

德拉科将他按在沙发上地狠狠进入，发狠了地操他，怒张硕大的性器在他下面那张小口里进出，淫水四溅。哈利屁股高翘，嘴里含糊地哭叫，甚至没考虑到这样的音量是否会被邻居听见。

他腰身不断扭动，被德拉科给予的快感所淹没。小穴喷出透明的液体也将德拉科的肉棒包裹，使抽插进一步顺畅，响着巨大的水声，房间里充斥着淫靡的气息。

德拉科一次次撞击着因摩擦过多而红肿的穴口，圆润的屁股在他的凌辱下被拍打得泛红，两瓣洁白的肉团被捏成各种形状。

“你是我的，永远是我的。”

德拉科咬住哈利红透的耳尖，低喘着在他耳边呼洒热气。只属于他的嗓音刺激神经。

两人的下身媾和在一起，潮湿炙热，像是要合二为一。

End.

作者：Aki/无糖椰奶（lof:akiiika）


End file.
